Annabeth Chase and the Lightning Thief
by CFire777
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Her entire life she has been fighting, training- and waiting. Waiting for an opportunity to finally leave on a quest. Waiting for the demigod that will finally take her on that quest. And then one day a black haired, green eyed boy shows up. And his name is Percy Jackson.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The Big Three were never supposed to have any more children. And as far as I could tell, those three gods were (mostly) good at following this rule. And that is saying something because the gods were never good at following ANY rules. The only exception that I could find was Thalia Grace. And everyone could see how the daughter of Zeus ended up-at least anyone that was under her constant protection at Camp Half Blood.  
>Camp Half Blood. To anyone else, it's just a place. To some, just pointless words on paper. But it's the only home that I have ever known. The only home that was ever worth mentioning. The only home that ever really meant something to me. Scratch that- Camp Half Blood was more then just a home. When I came here, just ten years old, it was the only place I ever felt at really accepted at. It was the only place that I ever felt truly at peace. For the first time in my life there wasn't a father looking at me like I messed up his entire life. There was no step-mother who glared at me like I was going to kill everyone in the house, including her two darling little boys. Her kids became my father's children- in ways that I never could.<br>Thinking back, I really couldn't blame my step-mother for hating me. I was really young but I could still see the shadows in the windows, the creatures. I also could tell I wasn't a stupid child, so there was something off in the way that I couldn't read proper English without the words seeming to float off the page. Yes, I was young. But I was never blind. I was never care-free in the way that most young children are. I realized that there was something different about me. And those looks from my step mother confirmed it- I needed to leave. Now. Before I hurt someone- even someone in this family that cared so little for me. I guess that's why I made the decision to run way.  
>I would have died without Thalia and Luke. Thalia DID die. I used to think that it was my fault, and in a way, I believe that I still do. But as I grew older, I began to realize what being a half-blood meant. It meant that you usually die. It means that you leave your family behind. It means training and studying every day for years in the hope that you might live a few years longer (and hopefully make a difference while you do it). I wish every single day that Thalia had made it to camp with Grover and Luke. I wish it so much. But she did die, and I can't bring her back (because in a way, she was never truly gone). But I can't let her memory go in vain. I have to go an a quest. I have to study and train. For her sake. For her memory. For what she did to protect us.<br>No, the Big Three were never supposed to have children. They were never supposed to break their single rule. But thankfully, for me and for everyone, one did. And the child's name was Percy Jackson.

-  
>authors note Hi! This is my first fanfic. I know this first chapter seemed all over the place but I just wanted to summarize what we know about Annabeth's life before Percy came along. The first few chapters of The Lightning Thief won't be included (because they arn't from Annabeth's POV, duh. Anyway thanks for reading!  
>*I do not own any Percy Jackson characters*<p> 


	2. Annabeth Chase In: I Play Pinochle With

_Annabeth Chase In: I Play Pinochle With a Horse_

Night time is always the worst. During the nighttime, there are no books to read. There are no weapons to train with or people to talk to. All there is at night is quiet. Quiet and the dreams. The nightmares that plague me.  
>The nightmares are always so vivid-so real. They have been coming since I came to camp. They're often of Thalia. Some are of losing the people that I have come to care about. Regardless of what happens in the dreams, I wake up cursing myself. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, well trained and extremely smart. I should not let the nighttime and what it holds fear me. I should be brave. But I am not.<br>You're not allowed out of the cabins after curfew. But sometimes, when the nightmares are so bad and the still forms of my brothers and sisters are too much for me, I just have to leave. I go to the lake, where the still water and idle waves calm me. I sit there for a few hours and then I return back. Sometimes I sleep, sometimes I do not. But it's always better then it was before.  
>I think Chiron knows. And I don't think he cares. I hold myself high, and I don't get into trouble. So why should he? Still, I wait until I know everyone is asleep before I venture out. I can't risk anything, not if I want to go on a quest one day.<br>Last night- it was different. Usually I only go to the lake after a bad nightmare, like one where I have to see Thalia die. Over and over again. But it was different. I couldn't sleep. There was no nightmare. And I think that some of my siblings were even still awake. Something pulled me out of bed and out the cabin door- something I can't explain. And I didn't stop at the lake. I walked and walked and walked around until I was at the edge of the woods.  
>I felt it before I heard it. The vibrations set my teeth chattering. I was no stranger to monster attacks- but Thalia's tree will protect us- she always does. I wanted to go back to my cabin. But something still wouldn't let me. The vibrations were getting louder. I then heard shouts and yells- the sound of a battle. Those noises I was also no stranger too. I was going to run, to help, but a little voice said in my head: "Stop. Wait. This battle does not include you. Stay where you are." So I did. And a few minutes later the vibrations stopped, after a powerful shout into the darkness. And then I saw him. Pulling some thing with him. I couldn't make out what he looked like in the dark, but he was about average build and height. His shoulders were slumped with the weight of what he was carrying and he looked exhausted.<br>I tried to move her my feet, and finally I could. I ran to the boy, who she still couldn't quite make out. He was so dazed he didn't even realize that I helped him carry. She grasped the bottom and realized she was holding hooves. A satyr. The arrived at the steps of the big house and the boy dropped the satyr and something else, too, from his palm. Is was red and dripping. It was a horn- the Minotaur. It couldn't be. He couldn't have defeated the Minotaur. Not by himself, not inexperienced. Unless he was... oh, gods. He dropped to the steps, panting. I slammed on the door of the house till I saw a bright light flicker on from inside. Chiron appeared and his eyes widened.  
>"Percy and Grover. I see they've arrived," he muttered. That was GROVER?! I hadn't even looked at the satyr. It was in fact Grover and he was bleeding and mumbling something about food. He couldn't be in too bad of shape.<br>"He's the one. He must be," I say. No one can defeat a monster that large without being really powerful. But then again... this kid, this Percy dosn't look very powerful. Certainly not a child of one of the Big Three. But I had better keep an eye on him just in case. If he is the real deal, he will be the one to finally take me on a quest. I look at him again. A faint light lit up his face, and for the first time I saw his eyes. Vivid, bright green. And then his eyes closed. It was the last time I would see those eyes for a while.

His name is Percy Jackson. Over the next few days I find out that much about him, from Grover or Chiron. I can tell that Grover's upset that he wasn't able to save Percy's mom- but it really wasn't his fault. It never was. But I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble with the Satyr Elders. He really wasn't to blame.  
>Chiron himself went out to examine the wreckage. The car- the one I guess Percy, his mom, and Grover drove to get here, is a heap of heap of smoking metal, and evidence of fight is everywhere outside the confines of the camp perimeter. Some Hephaestus kids take it for scrap. I find a box a put the Minotaur horn in it. If it was me then I would want to keep it. Taking out a monster that big is something to be proud of. Although I doubt that Percy will see it that way. It did kill his mom. Oh well. I neatly put the lid on the box and hand it to Grover.<br>"Give this to him when he wakes up," I say , handing Grover the box. He gives me a strange look.  
>"Why don't you give it yourself?" He asks me.<br>"Because I don't even know him! Just trust me. It'll be better from you," I say before walking inside the infirmary. He's been in and out of consciousness for a few days. I walk over to him. We're the only ones in here today. He looks really young in his sleep. His fever broke yesterday, which is good, but he still looks exhausted. I start feeding him. And then he wakes up. You would think you would remember eyes like that, but you never really do. I shake myself off and let him swallow. I glance around the room. Chiron told me not to stress him out, but asking a few questions couldn't hurt...  
>"What will happen at the summer solstice?"<br>"What?" He says. His voice is dry and horse .  
>"What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" I say quickly. Speaking of time, I'm almost out of it. I can hear Chiron approaching the door.<br>"Im sorry. I don'-" he starts to say. Chiron knocks at the door. I shove some more food in his mouth to shut him up. He doesn't know a thing. We've all heard the whispers- the thunder. Something about a summer solstice and a stolen object. If the gods are angry we don't have much time to fix it. And I thought this kid knew something, too. How stupid of me.

Percy wakes up for good the next day. I was just walking up to the Big House when I see him walk out the door. Mr. D and Chiron are talking behind me. Grover is leaning on the rail holding the box. Hopefully he won't tell him that I'm the one that saved it. Percy looks tired still, but healthier, and stronger. He looks like he' prepared to fight. And after what he did, I can't be surprised. The kid must be tough, even if he doesn't look it. When Grover starts talking, and Percy starts looking sad, I turn away. This isn't my conversation to look at or to hear. He's been through a lot and needs some time to analyze. I guess five minuets will do. After a while I hear them walk over to us. I still don't look. Because it still isn't my place. Any if he's crying... of gods. I hate it when people cry. But he sounds strong and sure, if not a little confused. I hear Mr. D give his little welcome speech. And then I hear my name.  
>"Annabeth?" Chiron calls, and I turn around. Percy is looking at me, so I turn away a little. I don't like new people looking at me.<br>"This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy," Chiron says and then turns to me. "Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin 11 for now." Huh. Cabin 11. I guess this kid isn't anything special after all, if he's unclaimed.  
>"Sure, Chiron," I say. Even though going to cabin 11 means talking to Luke. The thought makes me happy and nervous at the same time. Luke is so nice and he's always treated me like a little sister. He saved me when I needed to be saved. But he has been acting weird lately. Or have I been? It's hard to tell.<br>Percy is still looking at me. With those eyes. Normally people don't stare at me, unless we're talking. And Percy and I are not talking. Looking down at his hands, I see the Minotaur horn. He's holding it like a weapon, which I guess it kind of is. Then I look back at his face. His green eyes are still staring. SAY SOMETHING! I think.  
>I do.<br>"You drool when you sleep," I blurt out, and then run off before he can say anything else. Real friendly, Annabeth. Really friendly.

Author's note/ hey and thanks for reading. This is the first chapter in the book Annabeth is included in, so that's why I skipped to the 5 of the book. Also as you can see, I put my own spin on things, so what I say may not by cannon but it's what is going through Annabeth's mind in my mind. My story!  
>*I do not own Percy Jackson*<p> 


	3. Annabeth Chase In: I Become Supreme Lord

Annabeth Chase In: I Become Supreme Lord of The Bathroom

I ran all the way to cabin 11 without stopping. I was never one to dawdle, especially when it was Chiron who gave me a job to do. I look up as I run. The sky is dark and foreboding and promises rain. It dosen't rain here. This isn't good. Things have been hinting ominously for weeks now, but they have just gotten worse in recent weeks. And the whispers have gotten more and more frequent.

I was half hoping that Luke wouldn't be there when I reached the cabin, but he was. He was talking to the Stoll brothers (probably lecturing them) and generally looking like he was in charge. Which he was. He has been here the longest out of everyone in his cabin, and whenever he walked into a room he demanded the respect of the people in it.

"Hey, Luke," I knock on the side of the door and generally try not to step on anyone's belongings. Because this is the undetermined cabin and generally gods are too much of jerks to claim their kids, everyone goes to this cabin. Although it's cramped, from what I heard the kids never feel unwelcome or unhappy when they go to this cabin, and even though kids are thrilled when they are (finally) claimed, I also know that the goodbyes are tough on some campers.

"Annabeth!" He looks up from the Stool brothers, who are laughing into their hands, and beckons me over. "What brings you here?"

"The new kid is undetermined. Chiron asked me to make sure you have a "bunk" open for him." Luke cracks a smile. The sleeping bags are impromptu bunks for the kids, and whenever a new kid comes it's a general rule for the kids to scoot their crap to the side as much as they can and to lay a new sleeping bag in the floor.

"New kid? The one that defeated the Minotaur? He's awake?" Travis asks.

"Awh, the one you nursed back to health? Is her your new boyfriend, Annabeth?" Connor jokes. He stops smiling when Luke whips his head around and glares.

"Go," he says to them. "Why don't you go back to your cabin, Annabeth? I'll get the kid a bed and introduce him to everyone."

"Yeah.. I'd rather not. Chiron asked me specifically and I want to stay until he makes sure the job gets done." Luke frowns.

"Do you really want to get on his good side that bad?" He says in a whisper. Oh, no. This is the Luke I've been talking about. The weird Luke. I do a double take. "You know, Annabeth, I don't think you should want to go on a quest this bad." I make a face.

"Luke, I'm strong. I know things. I need this quest. Besides, don't be a hypocrite. You went on a quest when you were my age, and you wern't nearly as strong as you are now. Cut me some slack."

"Yeah, I went on a quest. And look what happened!" He gestured to the side of his face. I stepped away. "Look, I- I don't want to argue. Just leave. I need to get this kid's stuff together." And I do leave. I go to a cabin and get a book. And when I finally dawdle back tot he steps of cabin 11 to wait for Percy and Chiron, I don't look inside. There is nothing for me there right now.

When I hear Percy and Chiron walk up to the cabin, I don't look up. I guess I'm still embarrassed about the drooling thing. When I do look up it is because I hear my name. His green eyes are on my book, probably thinking something like 'why is that weird drool girl reading ancient Greek?' Although the children of Athena can read English better then most other demigods, it still gives us a headache after a while.

"Annabeth," Chiron looked at me, "I have a masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?" I'm in the masters' archery class, and I know Chiron doesn't have one. My bet is that he wants an actual camper Percy's age show him around. I would too.

"Yes, sir."

"Cabin 11," Chiron turns towards Percy and gestures towards the doorway, "Make yourself at home." Percy look inside at the bunks and the mess for the first time. His expression dosen't turned surprised, though, so I guess he is used to living with other people. Chiron dosen't go in the cabin (the doorway is too low) but he does greet the campers inside with a smile. They greet him with a bow.

"Well, then good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner." And with that, Chiron gallops off. For a moment, no one moves. I stare at Percy, Percy stares at the campers and the campers stare at us. I don't like staring.

"Well? Go on." I urge him through the door. Where he trips. Of course he does. A few people snicker, but shut up when I glare up them. No one deserves this. I bet they remember their first day at camp. Wasn't fun, was it. Percy is still glaring at the floor. "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven."

"Regular or undetermined," some kid shouts from the back. I guess they didn't spread the word after all.

"Undetermined." Everyone groans. What hypocrites, because more then half the people in here are undetermined too. And then Luke stepped forward.

"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there," he looks at the bare spot on the floor. No sleeping bag. Yeah right, you were getting his stuff together. Gone is the angry Luke and back is the nice look. He looks straight past Percy and at me. Heat rises in my cheeks

"This is Luke," I say. Gods, even I can tell my voice sounds different. Percy looks at me strangely and I make my face normal again. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" Percy looks perplexed.

"They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers. " Luke explains.

Percy looks at the floor that is his bunk and back at his hands. He's still holding it in his hands. Then at the campers again. He looks suspicious. "How long will I be here?"

"Good question," Luke says, "Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?" Everyone laughs. Sometimes the campers can be jerks. Percy should leave for a while. Besides, I'm fairly certain by now he isn't the one. The one wouldn't make such a fool of himself.

"Come on. I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it," he says flatly. He's kind of stupid, isn't he.

"Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cabin. I can hear the laughter echo behind me.

I lead him away from the cabin for a bit before turning to him.

"Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?" He looks annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"What's your problem?" He's angry now. I can't really blame him, though. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-" oh gods! I have to fight the urge to put my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Don't talk like that! do you know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?" He looks incredulous.

"To fight the Minotaur! what do you think we train for?" Well, we train for a lot more than that but he should get the point. He shakes his head, still angry.

"Look, if the thing I fought was really the Minotaur," he puts stress on the word "the", "the one in the stories..." He trails off, looking at me. At least he knows the stories.

"Yes." He narrows those green eyes.

"Then there's only one."

"Yes." He's not catching on.

"And he died like, a gajillion years ago, right," Not quite that many years, Percy, "Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So..." he trails off again.

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die," I attempt to explain.

"Oh, thanks. That clears it up." Don't be sarcastic, newbie.

"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You mean if i killed one, accidentally, with a sword-" he begins. I cut him off.

"The Fur...," I catch myself "I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there you just made her very, very mad." He looks upset for a moment, then makes his face normal again.

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"

"You talk in your sleep." Gods Annabeth. Could you make yourself sound any more like a stalker? But he ignores my comment.

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades tormentors, right?" Percy has no idea, does he? I look around. The sky is still dark, but it doesn't seem any worse. Then it thunders.

"You couldn't call them by name, even call them the Kindly Ones, if we even have to speak of them at all."

"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering?" He sounds very annoyed and a little bit childish. But...this is a lot to process. "Why do I have to stay in cabin 11 anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." He gestures over to the huge cabins. I feel myself turn pale.

"You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. I depends on who your parents are. Or... your parent." I stared at him and his green eyes stared back. He really is stupid. I guess Chiron didn't spell everything out like it is.

"My mom is Sally Jackson. She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to." His face is still a mask. I keep forgetting that he just lost his mother a few days ago.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

"He's dead. I never knew him." I sigh. He's still not understanding. I've never had this conversation with a new camper myself, but I had seen to many to count. They usually go a bit more smoothly.

"Your father's not dead, Percy." His mouth goes in a hard line.

"How can you say that? You know him?"

"No, of course not."

"Then how can you say-" I cut him off.

"Because I know you. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us.

"You don't know anything about me." Ha. Wanna bet? I raise an eyebrow.

"No? I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them." His eyes go wide.

"How-"

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too." I'm making general statements but I can tell he's spot-on when he starts to blush.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD-you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battle-field reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are. "

"You sound like...you went through the same thing?"

"Most of the kids here did. If you wern't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar." It comes out like a statement, not a question. I decide to explain anyway.

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand. and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood." His face isn't blank any more. It's wide with surprise. His face contorts then with what I assume must be questions. He's about to ask one when we hear her voice. Clariesse.

"Well! A newbie!" Percy and I turn around and face the hunk of meat that is Clariesse.

"Clariesse. Why don't you go polish your spear of something?"

"Sire, Miss Princess," she taunts. anger begins to boil inside me. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

"Erre es korakas!" I shout and Percy looks at me like he understood. I'm not surprised.

"We'll pulverize you," she says, but I see the look in her eye. She knows she doesn't stand a change against us. She turns towards Percy. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson, meet Clariesse, Daughter of Ares." Percy looks at her. He doesn't look nervous, per say, but I can tell that he doesn't like his chances.

"Like... the war god?" Moron.

"You got a problem with that?" Clariesse snarls.

"No. It explains the bad smell." Oh, gods, this isn't good. But he is pretty funny. I resist the urge to laugh.

"We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy." I know this ceremony.

"Percy."

"Whatever. come on, I'll show you." I have to stop this.

"Clariesse-"

"Stay out of it, wise girl." She snaps. I decide to stay out of it. After all, Percy is going to have to learn to defend himself. To be fair, Percy does put up a good fight as Clariesse goes up and grabs him by the neck and pulls him into the girls bathroom. All of the other Ares (girls) were in the bathroom too, in order to watch.

"Like he's "big three" material," she laughs as she pushes Percy towards the stall. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking." I put my hands over my eyes because this sucks to watch, and I really wish I could watch. Determination is all over Percy's face as he fights, and I can almost her him thinking that he is NOT going in that water. Then the room exploded.

First the toilet under Percy, soaking Clariesse. She screams and then all the other toilets explode, soaking even me. Percy pushed Clariesse over and she, and all her friends are choking and screaming and waving their hands everywhere. They ran out the door, and the water finally stops and Percy looks exhausted. I move my hands. Percy is standing in the only dry spot in the room. How is that even possible. Percy stands up shakily.

"How did you..." I begin, but trail off.

"I don't know." He looks just as surprised as I probably do. We walk outside and see all the Ares kids laying out on the ground, panting. A lot of campers had come out to see the commotion, too.

"You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead." Clariesse spits.

"you want to gargle toilet water again, Clariesse? Close your mouth." He just made things worse for himself, but the moment must still be sweet for him. Her sisters hold her back. I stare at him as Clariesse is pulled back to her cabin. He could still be the one. He is powerful. And he could be useful.

"What? What are you thinking?" He asks.

"I'm thinking that I want you on my team for capture the flag."

author's note: I readers sorry for the long update... Every Tuesday this story should be updated. Thanks for reading! Like my story!


	4. Annabeth Chase In: My Dinner Goes Up In

_Annabeth Chase In: My Dinner Goes Up In Smoke _

Word of what happened in the bathroom spreads quickly, but I suppose all news does in Camp. Everywhere Percy and I go we hear mummers and whispers and quick glances in our direction. I can't tell if they are staring at Percy or at me, because I'm still dripping with Toilet Water. Percy doesn't say much and basically just nods when I show him the metal shop, the arts-and-crafts room, and the climbing wall. The climbing wall does warrant a response and his eyes go wide as he sees a few kids nearly die when the two faces of the wall clashed together. By the time we get back to the canoeing lake, I'm just about done with this tour. Percy should be able to figure out the rest of this without my help.  
>"I've got training to do," I say, which isn't a lie. I've spent my whole day showing him around. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall." I hand him the box with the Minotaur horn, which he handed me before Clariesse dragged him into the bathroom. It's soaked, just like me. I turn and start walking away before he stops me.<br>"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets." Maybe he is, but it doesn't change the fact that I had people staring at me for the entire day. I HATE staring.  
>"Whatever."<br>"It wasn't my fault." I raise an eyebrow. Is he trying to tell me it wasn't him who sent all that water flying? Or that he wasn't in control of himself when he did it? Most likely the latter...  
>"You need to talk to the Oracle." The Oracle would be able to tell him what to do. Maybe I can find out once and for all if he really is the One.<br>"Who?"  
>"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron." Percy turns and stares out at the lake, obviously frustrated. He notices the Naiads after a moment. They smile and wave at him and he waves back. How annoying.<br>"Don't encourage them. Naiads are terrible flirts." I don't even know why I'm annoyed. I shouldn't care about what happens to this kid, especially if he turns out not to be the One. Percy's face contorts into one I can only assume is 'I-am-completely-done-with-your-bull'.  
>"Naiads. That's it. I want to go home now." He STILL doesn't understand.<br>" Don't you get it, Percy? You ARE home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."  
>"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?" Ha. I guess some of us are.<br>"I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."  
>"Half-human and half-what?" He wouldn't look at me.<br>"I think you know." The look on his face gave away everything. He seemed to have an inner battle with himself before finally looking me straight at me. Those green eyes held mine steadily.  
>"God. Half-god." I nodded, a little flustered for some reason.<br>"Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians." I put my hand on one of the rails of the pier.  
>"That's...crazy," he shakes his head but I know he believes it.<br>"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?" Because they certainly haven't. He bites his lip, still struggling with the idea.  
>"But those are just-" he trails off and I can tell he almost said myths. He runs a hand through his black hair. "But if all the kids here are half-gods-" I cut him off.<br>"Demigods. That's the official term. Or half-bloods." Why do I ALWAYS have to correct people?  
>"Then who's your dad?" My face becomes blank and I tighten my hand around the rail until I feel the rough wood scrape my hands. I kind of just walked into him asking me that.<br>"My dad is a professor at West Point. I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history." He also hates me and wouldn't care if he never saw me again, but I'm never telling him that.  
>"He's human." He says it like a statement, not a question.<br>"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?" I shouldn't be flipping out on him. I'm normally very calm & collected. What does he do to me to make me act like this?  
>"Who's your mom, then," He asks, rolling his eyes. Scratch that. I'll flip out on him whenever I want.<br>"Cabin six." He looks at me and shrugs.  
>"Meaning?" I keep forgetting that he's new.<br>"Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle." He doesn't look impressed. I mentally slap myself. Athena would have done just fine- he seems to know the lore after all.  
>"And my dad?"<br>"Undetermined, like I told you before. Nobody knows." Except whoever your dad is, and chances are he will never tell you.  
>"Except my mother. She knew." Doubtful. But... Sally Jackson did know enough to take her son here, so who knows?<br>"Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities." He crosses his arms.  
>"My dad would have. He loved her." Ahuh. But I can't just tell the kid he's wrong I'll let him give his dad the benefit of the doubt for now.<br>"Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens." But in the five years I've been here it has not been often.  
>"You mean sometimes it doesn't?" He looks worried all of a sudden. I run my hand along the rail. It's weird being on the pier in the middle of the day, and not during the middle of one of my sleepless nights.<br>"The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always...Well, sometimes they don't car about us, Percy. They ignore us." Athena always claims her kids, but others are not as lucky. I can tell Percy is thinking about the kids in the Hermes cabin, or maybe even some of the kids from his past.  
>"So I'm stuck here? That's it? For the rest of my life?"<br>"It depends. Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble-about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that." I'm rambling.  
>"So monsters can't get in here?" He looks doubtful of that, and I shake my head.<br>"Not unless they are intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside." Thalia's death would make sure that no monster would EVER get inside.  
>"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"<br>"Practice fights. Practical jokes." He smirks.  
>"Practical jokes?" Oh, wait until you see Travis and Connor in action, Percy.<br>"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see noting unusual, just a strawberry farm."  
>"So... you're a year rounder?" He asks it like he's afraid that I'm going to get angry. After my reaction when he asked about my father, however, I can't blame him. I nod and pull my necklace out. He squints his green eyes to look at the five tiny beads along the rope. They stop at my father's ring. Thank the gods, he doesn't ask about it.<br>"I've been here since I was seven. Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."  
>"Why did you come so young?" Does he always ask stupid questions to people he has just met?<br>"None of your business."  
>"Oh." He stands there for a moment, not knowing what to say. I twirl my ring. "So... I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"<br>"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr.D's or Chiron's permission until the end of the summer session unless..." I trail off. I shouldn't have said anything but 'no' because the more I talk to this kid the more I realize he is NOT the kid I have been waiting for. I... I think.  
>"Unless?" Oh, hell with it.<br>"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time..." I stop. It is not my place to talk about what happened to Luke. Luke will tell Percy himself when he wants to, if he ever wants to. He changes the subject.  
>"Back in the sick room. When you were feeding me that stuff-"<br>"Ambrosia," I correct.  
>"Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice." Oh my gods. Did he actually know something. Is that even possible? I calm myself before replying.<br>"So you DO know something?" Percy looks guilty.  
>"Well...no. Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time because of the deadline. What did that mean?" GAH. I make fists of my hands and tell myself to calm down. If only I knew!<br>"I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal."  
>"You've been to Olympus?" He looks surprised.<br>"Some of us year-rounders- Luke and Clariesse and I and a few others-we took a field trip during the winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."  
>"But... how did you get there?"<p>

"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor. You are a new Yorker, right?" Of course he would have no idea what I'm talking about but it still is amusing to see him get flustered.

"Oh, sure." You have no idea what the heck I'm talking about.

"Right after we visited the weather got weird, as if the gods has started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping... I mean- Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something." But I know he doesn't. While I was talking not an ounce of recognition flashes in his captivating eyes. When he shakes his head he confirms my suspicions. His eyes tell me that he wishes he could help but I can tell he can't.  
>"I've got to get a quest. I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem..." I trail off I realize those green eyes are trained squarely on me. I hadn't even realized that I was talking out loud. The smell of barbecue hits us and Percy flips his read toward the source of the memorizing fumes. His stomach growls. Boys. I tell him to go on- that I'll catch up with him later. As he leaves and I look at the old wood of the pier, I feel more alive then I have in a long time.<p>

A while later we all hear the conch beckoning us to the pavilion for dinner. I line up and lead my brothers and sisters on. As we walk I see Percy, dead last in line. He's looking at everyone. Luke smiles widely at me. I guess... I guess he's back to normal now. I give a small smile back. I'm not sure how I feel about him anymore. I miss the way that he used to be.  
>"To the gods!" Chiron announces when everyone files in.<br>"To the gods!" We raise or empty glasses towards the cloudy sky. Some time later I see Percy and Luke speaking. Percy has a bright blue liquid in his goblet. And then, after we all give our offerings to the gods & dig into our meals Mr. D stands up. Time for announcements. Time to introduce Percy. He sighs.  
>"Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello." Hi. "Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag us Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels." The Ares cabin cheers. Yeah, not for long you brutes. Not with what I have planned. "Personally, I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today, Peter Johnson." Mr.D has this thing where he can never call anyone by their real name. I think he calls me Annabelle. I think he knows our real names, though, and that this is just a front he puts on. Chiron wispers in Mr. D's ear, correcting his mistake of Percy's name. "Er, Percy Jackson. That's right, Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."<br>Everyone cheers and goes down to the amphitheater. We sing songs and laugh and I try to pretend like everything is alright. I've been here long enough to know how to do that. I looks at Percy. He's smiling and laughing and looks like he is at home. He is. But as I look up at the sky, which is now the same color as it is during the night. The smoke from the fire reaches higher and higher and I know that something is coming. Maybe good, maybe bad. But something is coming.

Author's Note: Hey faithful readers! Sorry that this isn't my best quality work... I've been sick for the last few days and I recently made a mistake regarding the guy I like but no worries I will continue writing as normal. If you can't tell I take all of my dialogue from the book, except for a few choice conversations.. sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. I hate proof reading. Anyway thanks for reading! I do not own Percy Jackson. The reason it was cut into two parts was because quotev would not let me fit everything in.


End file.
